


Speak Softly

by castielsstarr



Series: Ask and Answer [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alpha Dean, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Canon Compliant, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Omega Sam, Season/Series 04
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-29
Updated: 2016-01-29
Packaged: 2018-05-16 23:26:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,068
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5845069
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/castielsstarr/pseuds/castielsstarr
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: First couple argument, Sam is truly upset at Dean because Dean promised earlier he would not use his alpha voice on Sam and here he was losing his temper (no thanks to ruby) Really hurt crying Sam, Dean trying to comfort his now omega mate.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Speak Softly

**Author's Note:**

> Part of the series "Ask and Answer," which is specifically for things that end up in my askbox! Prompts are open!
> 
> Come hang out with me on Tumblr, I promise I don't bite:  
> SPN NSFW Multi-ship sideblog: [wingedwincest.tumblr.com](http://www.wingedwincest.tumblr.com)  
> Main blog: [castielsstarr.tumblr.com](http://www.castielsstarr.tumblr.com)

Sam shut the door closed quietly behind him as he snuck back into the motel room. The lock slid home with a soft snick at the same time he heard a gun uncocking. Shit.

“Welcome home, Sammy.” Dean’s voice was low and controlled. “Did you have a good time?”

He could feel the cold settling in the pit of his stomach and stayed facing the door. His head fell to rest against the wood. It was the same voice that their dad used when he caught Dean sneaking out on school nights.

“H-hey, I just went out for a walk. Clear my head, you know?”

“Don’t fuckin’ lie to me, Sam. You know better.” The sounds of Dean’s shuffling footsteps across the carpet were getting closer to him.

“I promise, that’s all I was doing.”

The loud bang of Dean’s palm hitting the door beside Sam’s head caused him to start, turning to face his brother. Dean crowded him until his back was pressed flat to the wood and then moved closer still. His face was right up against Sam’s, cheek to cheek, Dean’s breath ghosting down over Sam’s neck. 

“I can smell her all over you,” Dean hissed and then accentuated his words with a sharp nip to the shell of Sam’s ear.

Sam yelped and tried to duck away, but Dean placed his right hand onto the door, too, keeping him trapped.

“I’m sorry, Dean, I—”

“Sorry doesn’t fucking cut it! You won’t go near her again, omega! Do I make myself clear?” For the first time since his brother had forced him to submit, Sam could hear the growl that laced underneath Dean’s words. He’d heard it before, but not like this. Before it was about dominance, showing strength. Now, it was about possession and it was wrong.

It was pulling at Sam, causing his heart to sink and tears to well in his eyes. The need to obey was so strong and he wasn’t going to be able to fight. He wasn’t going to stand up for himself. He was weak. He was useless. Fuck.

“I said, ‘Do I make myself clear?’” Dean pulled back from Sam’s body and Sam immediately cast his gaze to the floor. He couldn’t see Dean look at him with the rage that was apparent in his voice. He just couldn’t.

Sam was silent for a few moments and this time Dean waited for a response. His eyes were blurry as he stared down at the floor, somewhere between seeing and not seeing Dean’s feet. “You promised,” he whispered.

Dean pulled even further back. “What?” A portion of the anger had left his voice, but it was still agitated and a bit confused.

“You promised you would never use that voice on me. You promised that you’d still treat me like your brother, not some worthless bitch.” Sam could feel the tears dislodge themselves from his eyes, and fall fat and heavy over his reddened cheeks. Neither his voice nor his shoulders shook.

His brother pulled back completely before reaching out one hand to touch his shoulder. Sam moved away from him then, stepping around his brother and over to his bed on the far side of the room. He didn’t bother trying to hide or wipe the tears from his face because he could feel they were being replaced as quickly as they were falling. God, it didn’t used to be like this when he got upset.

Sam grabbed a pair of clean boxers and made every attempt to head for the bathroom to take a shower, but his legs wouldn’t move anymore and he sat down hard on the edge of the bed. It was just as well, he could barely see anyways. He sniffled once and it sounded so pathetic.

Dean crouched in front of him, as close as he could get, but not laying a hand on Sam. “I’m sorry, Sam. You’re right. I did promise you.” His voice had softened fully, the growl and hardness gone. 

Brown hair flopped into his eyes some as he shook his head. “I expected it.”

“What do you mean?”

Sam shrugged and raised his eyes to meet Dean’s, but his vision was still swimming. “I knew that I would be worthless to you now that I’m… this.” He gestured to all of himself. “Just another omega you have to keep in line.”

When his brother made to move, Sam flinched, but Dean caught his face between his palms before Sam could pull away. Thumbs gently brushed away the salty tracks from his face. “How could you even think that? Loved you before, love you now, ok? That ain’t gonna change and I’m not goin’ anywhere.”

He didn’t reply, didn’t nod, just kept staring at Dean’s face in front of his. The breath he took was shaky, but eventually he turned his face into his brother’s palm, scenting his wrist where the smell of “mate” pulsed from the vein. It settled him some and the tears started to dry. When he thought his voice wouldn’t break, Sam softly said, “Love you, too.”

Just the very corner of a smile tinted Dean’s face before his concerned face came back. “I really am sorry.”

“I know.”

Dean dropped his hands from Sam’s face to his jean-covered thighs. “Do you still want to take that shower before bed?”

Sam tiredly shook his head. “No, I just… don’t really feel like moving right now. I can do it in the morning before we get on the road.”

“That’s fair. Would you…” The hesitation was obvious. “Would you let me stay in your bed tonight? I just want to have you close.”

He didn’t need to think about the answer. “Yeah, that’s ok.”

Dean stood and pulled the covers back on Sam’s side for him to crawl under. When he was situated with two pillows tucked under his head and the blanket up tight around his shoulders, Dean moved to his side. Under the covers he scooted his way over until he was a long line pressed against Sam’s back.

His arm snaked around the omega’s waist, pulling him tighter in apology once before settling. Dean nuzzled his way into Sam’s hair, parting it to get access to the back of his neck. Sam could feel his brother’s lips moving against the mating bite, spilling a string of “I’m sorry” and “I love you.”


End file.
